User blog:Kilmarnock228/Ninjago Dragons I wish were sets
10. Miscellaneous Elemental Dragons So with the whole idea that every Elemental Master can summon their own Elemental Dragon, there's some desire in me to see these dragons as sets. However, given the number of Elemental Masters, I'd imagine these dragons would be pretty low quality, not to mention it'd basically be the same dragon given a bunch of different color schemes. The appeal that we would get figures of the Elemental Masters with said sets (presumably) is also impacted by the fact that most of the Elemental Masters have already been released as minifigures. Of course, it could potentially be a cool way for us to get some Serpentine War era masters, but I wouldn't expect to see a whole line dedicated to them. Hence, various Elemental Dragons-Metal, Speed, Shadow, Smoke, Mind, etc.-are lowest ranked on this list. 9. The Dragon of...SURPRISE! So I honestly am not the biggest fan of The LEGO Ninjago Movie, but I thought the Fuschia Ninja was a hilarious gag. And I figure, unless the TLNM universe rules are crazy skewed away from Masters of Spinjitzu, this guy would get his own Elemental Dragon too. This, of course, is only implied, but the uniqueness of the Fuschia Ninja is such that I thought it deserved a slot on this list. 8. Dragon of Time Yet another dragon whose existence is derived from in-universe lore, rather than any statements or info from the series. As Elemental Masters, I figure Acronix and Krux must have had their own Elemental Dragon at some point, one that could possibly be summoned again using the Time Blades. This video has some cool ideas, and I imagine the dragon of time would be multi-headed as well. However, I kind of like to imagine a different setup from the Ultra Dragon, perhaps with one of its heads and necks actually serving as the tail. If Acronix and Krux were ever to return, them getting their own dragon would be great, but at this point I'm not holding my breath. 7. Dragon of Amber Now, you may wonder what the Dragon of Amber is doing down here on it's own, instead of being lumped in with the other Elemental Dragons in #10. Well, simply put, Skylor is probably the most popular-and in my opinion interesting-of the Elemental Masters who aren't either Ninja, villains, or from the Serpentine War era. She's also one of the only Elemental Masters to appear without the whole group-thankfully-in several episodes. As such, it seems unfair that she has yet to appear with an Elemental Dragon of her own. Furthermore, the Amber Dragon hasn't yet been depicted as existing in any media, so its existence is inferred rather than known. That's actually the only reason it isn't higher on this list. 6. Garmadon's Dragon/Dragon of Destruction The last implied rather than seen entry on our list is an Elemental Dragon who honestly has some reason for not appearing in the series. Given that Sensei Wu was shown in the Possession season to be able to summon an Elemental Dragon, presumably tied to his element of Creation, it seems only logical that his brother Garmadon has an Elemental Dragon as well. However, the element of this dragon would presumably be Destruction, which in Ninjago seems to be inherently evil. Given that the Elemental Dragons-apart from the Golden and NRG ones-weren't introduced until after Garmadon had reformed, it kind of makes sense that he hasn't been seen using it. Of course, with his reintroduction to the series, it seems plausible that we could see him summon it. That's assuming, of course, that there isn't some rule we've not been informed of saying that Garmadon's Oni nature prevents him from summoning an Elemental Dragon, and that his Colossi/Oni Titan is the equivalent for him. 5. Additional First Realm Dragons Now we get into dragons that have appeared in the series but that haven't gotten their own sets. The most recent season of the series featured-intermixed with it's rather annoying Sons of Garmadon plotline-a whole realm of new dragons. However, of the dragons depicted, only four have appeared in set form: a small (presumably Ice) dragon in set 30547 Dragon Hunter, the Stormbringer, Firstbourne, and Slab the rock dragon from 70655 Dragon Pit. If nothing else, it'd be kind of nice if poor Zane could get a full-sized Ice Dragon; a Wind Dragon wouldn't be bad either, though it'd pretty much just be the Stormbringer in white and gold. 4. Kai's Elemental Dragon (a decent one) Now, Kai has received quite a bit of attention in the dragon department; only Lloyd has gotten more dragon sets, though admittedly most of his have been much larger than Kai's. However, we've yet to get a decent representation of Kai's Elemental Fire Dragon as its own thing; 30422 Kai's Mini Dragon and the Fusion Dragon are the closest we've gotten. As such, it'd be kind of nice to get a good-sized version of the dragon. 3. Cole's Elemental Dragon (a decent one) 70599 Cole's Dragon gives the Elemental Dragon of Earth only slightly better treatment than 30422 gives the Fire Dragon. When compared to 70593 The Green NRG Dragon, 70602 Jay's Elemental Dragon, 70736 Attack of the Morro Dragon, or even 70748 Titanium Dragon or 70734 Master Wu Dragon, it's a pretty sad sight. I figure Cole deserves a decent sized Elemental Dragon of his own, probably moreso than Kai given how lucky Kai's been in the dragon department. 2. Nya's Elemental Dragon Sad as 30422 and 70599 are, at least they give Kai and Cole some physical version of their Elemental Dragons in solo form. Nya, on the other hand, the sole female Ninja-unless you count Skylor-has received only one dragon set to her name, and she has to share it with her brother: 70627 Dragon's Forge. Awesome as the Fusion Dragon is, it's a bit lame that Nya has never gotten her own dragon, and I figure that puts any such dragon near the top of the list. 1. The Overlord Dragon However, when all's been said and done, no Ninjago dragon real or implied is more deserving of a set than the Overlord Dragon. Like a number of Ninjago dragons, the Overlord Dragon only appeared in the animated series in the season two finale, in the culmination of what was thought at the time to be the end of Ninjago's run. Unfortunately, while Ninjago survived past 2013, it has not since made amends for the lack of an Overlord Dragon set that year. This is particularly disappointing when considering the recently released Ninjago Legacy wave, which instead gave us a radically redesigned Overlord minifigure and a brick-built Giant Stone Warrior. Still, the year isn't over yet, and perhaps later in the year or at some other point in the future we might finally see the Overlord Dragon appear in set form. Category:Blog posts